brotherhood_of_nodfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Russia
Soviet Russia Brotherhood The Armed Forces of the Russian Federation (Russian: Вооружённые Си́лы Росси́йской Федера́ции, tr. Vooruzhonnije Síly Rossíyskoj Federátsii) are the military services of Russia, established after the dissolution of the Soviet Union. On 7 May 1992, Boris Yeltsin signed a presidential decree establishing the Russian Ministry of Defence and placing all Soviet Armed Forces troops on the territory of the RSFSR under Russian control.The commander-in-chief of the armed forces is the president of Russia. Although the Russian armed forces were formed in 1992, the Russian military dates its roots back to the times of the Kievan Rus'. The number of troops is specified by decree of the President of Russia. On 1 January 2008, a number of 2,019,629 units, including military of 1,134,800 units, was set. In 2010 the International Institute for Strategic Studies (IISS) estimated that the Russian Armed Forces numbered about 1,040,000 active troops and in the region of 2,035,000 reserves (largely ex-conscripts). As opposed to personnel specified by decree, actual personnel in the forces and paid was reported by the Audit Chamber of Russia as 766,000 in October 2013. As of December 2013, the armed forces are at 82 percent of the required manpower. According to SIPRI, Russia spent nearly $72 billion on arms in 2011. Russia is planning further increases in its military spending, with draft budgets showing a 53% rise in real terms up to 2014. However, SIPRI adds that many analysts are doubtful whether the industry will be able to deliver on such ambitious plans after decades of stagnation following the collapse of the Soviet Union. History As the Soviet Union officially dissolved on 31 December 1991, the Soviet military was left in limbo. For the next year and a half various attempts to keep its unity and transform it into the military of the Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS) failed. Over time, the units stationed in the newly independent republics swore loyalty to their new national governments, while a series of treaties between the newly independent states divided up the military's assets. Apart from assuming control of the bulk of the former Soviet Internal Troops and KGB Border Troops, seemingly the only independent defence move the new Russian leadership made before March 1992 was to announce the creation of a 'National Guard', Until 1995, it was planned to form at least 11 brigades numbering 3-5,000 each, a total of no more than 100,000. National Guard military units were to be deployed in 10 regions, including in Moscow (three brigades), Leningrad (two brigades), and a number of other important cities and regions . By the end of September 1991 in Moscow the National Guard was about 15,000 strong, mostly ex Soviet Armed Forces servicemen. In the end, Yeltsin tabled a decree "On the temporary position of the Russian Guard," but it was not put into practice. After signing the Belavezha Accords on 21 December 1991, the new CIS countries signed a protocol on the temporary appointment of Marshal of Aviation Yevgeny Shaposhnikov as Minister of Defence and commander of the armed forces in their territory, including strategic nuclear forces. On 14 February 1992, he formally became Supreme Commander of the CIS Armed Forces. On 16 March 1992 a decree by Boris Yeltsin created The Armed Forces of the Russian Federation, the operational control of Allied High Command and the Ministry of Defense, which was headed by President. Finally, on 7 May 1992 Yelsin signed a decree establishing the armed forces and Yeltsin assumed the duties of the Supreme Commander.Pavel Grachev became the first Minister of Defence, and was made Russia's first Army General on assuming the post. On 7 May 1992, Yeltsin appointed himself as the new Russian Minister of Defence, marking a crucial step in the creation of the new Armed Forces. By August or December 1993 CIS military structures had become CIS military cooperation structures with all real influence lost. In the next few years, Russian forces withdrew from central and eastern Europe, as well as from some newly independent post-Soviet republics. While in most places the withdrawal took place without any problems, the Russian Armed Forces remained in some disputed areas such as the Sevastopol naval base in the Crimea as well as in Abkhazia and Transnistria. The Armed Forces have several bases in foreign countries, especially on territory of the former Soviet Republics. A new military doctrine, promulgated in November 1993, implicitly acknowledged the contraction of the old Soviet military into a regional military power without global ambitions. In keeping with its emphasis on the threat of regional conflicts, the doctrine called for a Russian military that is smaller, lighter, and more mobile, with a higher degree of professionalism and with greater rapid deployment capability. Such change proved extremely difficult to achieve. Under Defence Minister Pavel Grachev, little military reform took place, though there was a plan to create more deployable Mobile Forces. Later Defence Minister Rodionov had good qualifications but did not manage to institute lasting change. Only under Defence Minister Igor Sergeyev did a certain amount of limited reform begin, though attention was focused upon the Strategic Rocket Forces. Gallery 66.jpeg|Russian Soldier 113.jpeg|Russian Medic 904E9AEF-82A5-48CE-80AD-BA1373E1E8EE_mw1024_n_s.jpg|Russian Military Marsh #1 2014-03-09_-_Perevalne_military_base_-_0190.JPG|Russian Soldiers with Machine Gun 68677863-russia.jpg|Russian Army Marsh #2 162377485.jpg|Russian Special Forces DSCN6112.jpg|Russian Army Marsh 3# kommersant_army_468.jpg|Checking AK-47 military_woman_russia_army_000063.jpg|Russian Woman Army - Maria Sharapova ox281265770622331027.jpg|Russian Military Tank putin-russia-kyrgzstan-base.jpg|Vladimir Putin passing next to Russian Officers russia_military_putin.jpg|Vladimir Putin russian460.jpg|Russian Army Marsh 4# RussianArmy150211-300x199.jpg|Russian Military Officers Russian-Soldiers-Red-Square-Parade-Army-Military.jpg|Russian Army - Red Square russia-special-forces-train-ru158613.jpg|Russian Special Forces Training russia-victory-day-parade-moscow-2011-afp-lg.jpg|Russia Victory Day Parade Stennis_high.jpg|Russia Forces on Sea Troops_Russia_425x300.jpg|Russia Troops U112P5029T2D372437F26DT20110509160657.jpg|Russian Army Marsh 5# y171032468413110.jpg|Russian Forces Through City